Remnants from the World-That-Was
by King-Naberius
Summary: Instead of ending up in the mortal realms, Sigmar ends up in Ostia. With nothing left, he wanders the continent, eventually ending up in the services of Celestine. And as others would eventually join him, together they attempt to rebuild what they had lost. Although these scares can never be fully erased...
1. Chapter 1

**(Updated: 10/10/2018)**

* * *

 **Inspired by three stories actually; The Night Unfurls, The Star Spangled Man with a Plan and Reaper and the Black Dogs.**

 **I do not own Warhammer Fantasy or Kuroinu at all. They all belong to their respective owners.**

 **Without further ado, let us begin...**

* * *

 **"When the sun rests, and the world is dark, and the great fires are lit, and the ale is poured into flagons, then it is time to sing sagas as the Dwarfs do. And the greatest saga is the saga of Sigmar, mightiest warrior. Harken now, hear these words, and live in hope."**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

 **Múren, 1 days march from Feoh**

Muren was a small town located near the mountains. A days march west from the fortress city, by foot or horse, would bring the individual traveler up a rocky path to a rocky-like hill overlooking a lake, and from looking across the traveler would find a town built on the other side of that lake.

The town wasn't quite well known due to its seclusiveness area, in fact, it can only be found in the most detailed of maps. The rocky terrain that dominates the general area, not only protects and hides it from most invaders but prevents agricultural productive activities such as farming and grazing.

Hence the only primary activity that the town could rely on is fishing, and under the course of its existence, it has developed an effective aquaculture tradition on the lake, possibly years ahead of its own time. Freshwater wasn't a big issue as there are plenty of sources for freshwater, however, foods had to be delivered to them from Feoh and other much larger settlements.

Due to its seclusiveness and location, not many travelers would find such a town. Besides, who would even travel up the mountains to a location like this?

Well that's exactly what _he_ did

And his arrival _herald_ a pretty large commotion, not that it was bad, to begin with.

It was a calm and serene afternoon, and the local townsmen who had finished work early were resting in the local alehouse. Some sat together as they drank, ate or chatted with friends, while others sat beside the fire and just relaxed, or were trading stories with one another.

"So I hear that the war's getting pretty serious" spoke a man at a table, taking a sip of his ale. "Heard from a friend Dark Queen has mobilized her stronger forces against the Alliance"

"Shit, really?" His friend beside him questioned. "So what's going to happen now?"

The other man shrugged "I don't know, the heck if I know, I'd say we'll be alright."

"You seem pretty chill about it"

"What's there to worry about? We got them Seven Shield Princesses, the alliance's support and aid of the other southern kingdoms and them mercenaries that they've got, most noticeably them Black Dogs"

"The Black Dogs?"

"Yeah. Well known around here. Heard their leader liberated an entire town from Orc control in under a day"

"Really? Damn, he must have known what he was doing"

"Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. Besides, it's just a rumored story anyways" He went to drink from his mug. "And there's nothing left. Hey! Abertha! Another Mug of ale please!"

The woman at the counter and owner of the alehouse; Abertha McCormac nodded. "Coming right up Jason!"

She reached for another mug to fill with ale, and as the front door of the alehouse was swung wide open, she merely cast a gaze at the entranced to see who had arrived and if she should prepare drinks or not.

What greeted her caused her to pause in filing the mug in her hand.

Instead of a regular local, a foreign man shuffled into the alehouse. A heavy cloak, filled with rips and holes obscured a majority of his appearance. What was visible for her to observe were some noticeable features.

Firstly, he was a very tall man. She never took time to learn how to count heights but if she had to guess, he was taller than even her own father before he died.

He was also quite handsome. No hood obscured his face, allowing everyone to see his handsome looks, as well as his brown hair and eyes.

Secondly, from what the holes of the man's cloak could reveal, she could make out bits of battered and dented, dark silver armour underneath, decorated with gold trimmings that seemed to be fading away.

The man took a seat at one of the empty tables near the corner.

"Who is that?" Someone near her whispered to someone else.

"How am I supposed to know?" the other responded, "you think I have seen him before?"

"Quiet you too!" Abertha whispered to them harshly "You want to be killed by a stranger?"

"How would you know that we'd be killed?"

"Do you want to chance that, Jason?" Abertha questioned the man, shutting him up. Adjusting her ponytail, she left the counter and approached the cloaked man.

"Hi and welcome to The Dolphin" she greeted the man with a welcoming tone. "How...can I help you?"

The man did not utter a response, which she found a bit rude.

"Water" the man finally told her. "I would like some water please"

"Of course sir" Abertha nodded. She motioned for one of her workers; by the name of Anthony to go fetch a glass of water. "Anything else you would like?"

"Food...and a place to sleep please"

"Food of course, however, we don't have any rooms here sir," Abertha told him. "However, the inn across have plenty of rooms for you to stay in"

 _"As long as you don't do anything fishy…"_ Abertha's mind though. If the man were to be up to no good, she hopes that the town levy would be able to put him down.

The man nodded "Thank you, I humbly appreciate it. Tell me…"

"Abertha McCormac"

"Nice to meet you, Abertha. Tell me, do you happen to know where I am at this current moment?"

"You're in Muren; a days walk from Feoh. although you happen to never hear of this town, to begin with"

He shook his head "I haven't. Forgive me, I am rather new to this area"

"It's fine really. So where do you come from? From what you said, you aren't from around here. The kingdom of Caen? The Republic of Eisenberg perhaps?"

"Let's just say I come from a very far away place"

"Oh really?" Abertha raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. "Where to be exact? Can it be found on a map or something?"

The man chuckled, and Abertha could have sworn that it sounded hollow. "Even if you do try to find it on a map, you won't be able to find it"

"Are you from the new world colonies?"

"No. From once I come, there is nothing left. Only dust and myself to tell the tale"

Any lingering hostile thoughts of the man vanished from the woman's mind. "Oh...I'm so sorry, I didn't know-"

"It's ok. You didn't know of it"

A few seconds after he said, did his food finally arrived, brought to him once again by Mason. As the man ate, chatter soon returned to the alehouse, only this time the topic was about the man who, for some, claim that he has lost everything that he held dear.

After finishing the meal, the man placed both fork and knife down together on the plate and grabbing a nearby napkin, wiped his mouth clean.

"Thank you for your hospitality" the man thanked them. "I have nothing to give you as a token of gratitude"

"It's ok, really, you don't need to give anything" Abertha assured him. "If you want, you can spend as much time here as possible"

"I am deeply thankful for this"

"No problem. So do you have a name, sir?" she asked him.

"Apologies, for not introducing myself. My name is Sigmar. Sigmar Heldenhammer. It is nice to meet you, Abertha"

* * *

 **END**

 **Any, who have more knowledge of the Warhammer franchise than I have are more than welcome to help me out when it comes to lore and stuff. I may be a "fanatic" when it comes to the lore, but even I have my limitations.**

 **As the title of the story explains, it'll not only be Sigmar that'll be present but also others, however for those that'll think it'll be the same cast from AOE, it'll won't be. Instead, it'll be people, who for those that I have selected, we could all agree that each deserve their place in Age of Sigmar.**

 **P.s; I tried to nail Sigmar's personality and stuff right. Hopefully I did…**

 **Also the next Chapter will be a bit longer, and it will with each update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Answers**

 **ZILLAFAN:** Not really.

 **Anonymous:** Hmmm, maybe…

 **Perseus12:** Oh hell yeah he will!

 **Edboy4926:** Thanks!

 **Yay:** Thanks! I appreciate the tips and helpful advice. Also for how I do updates, it depends if I'm busy or not with college and stuff.

 **Artorias-sr23:** Sorry but I have other plans for Malekith, but a duel between both Dark Elf rulers ain't a bad idea for a future chapter.

 **SPARTAN-626:** *Thumbs up*

 **Subzero the Hunter:** *Thumbs up*

 **Jack vile Ripper:** Yes it is. :)

 **ManwithaPlan113:** I have not, unfortunately, but I'm planning on getting the book soon.

 **ShouYou:** Yes, they'll appear later on in the story.

 **I do not own Warhammer Fantasy nor do I own Kuroinu. They both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _ **Arc I**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

* * *

It has been a few days since Sigmar arrived in Muren. The once powerful god of The Empire of Man and its founder was once again sitting alone in the alehouse, thinking of nothing more than the End Times.

He had failed to prevent the destruction of his world. He thought that he would have prevented such a catastrophe from happening.

Long ago he had stopped the first Everchosen; Morkar, and since reincarnated into the body of Karl Franz, thought that he could stop the newest Everchosen; Archaon.

He and those that remain teleported to Middenheim in a last ditch effort to defeat the Everchosen.

But sadly, all of their efforts to stop the great catastrophe was all for nothing, and the world ended.

In an act of final defiance, he hurled himself and Archaon through the Chaos portal, falling endlessly through the void.

And now here he is; hurled into an unknown world, into the land known as Ostia. He lost Ghal Maraz during the initial fall and without Ghal Maraz, he had lost most of his strength, but it did not weaken him by any large amount.

With nothing else, he was left with wandering this new world, intending to learn about it foreign place.

So far, his journey consisted of Goblin and Orc ambushes, passing through ruined villages before arriving at Muren.

While the bandits were a welcome sight; knowing now that humans exist in this world, the greenskins, however, were not. They weren't even green in color. They were brown while the Goblins were grey. Another difference was that these Orcs reproduce through sexual means and not through fungal means like the Orcs from his world

Overall, he found these Orcs and goblins nothing more than simple inferior to those of his world.

If Gork or Mork, or any great greenskin warboss were still alive to see these kinds of Orcs. No doubt that they would launch a great WAAAGH! In destroying these abominations.

From his conversations with Abertha about where he is, he is currently in Ostia, in the Seven Shield Alliance; a collection of seven fortress cities, all lead by Celestine; the Goddess Reborn, that stand against the darkness that is the Kingdom of Gharan, lead by the Dark Queen; Olga Discordia.

It was the fifth year of this war, and the Dark Queen has decided unleashed her more dangerous components of her army, causing the Alliance's armies to be pushed back near the borders.

Troubling indeed for the Alliance, but a matter that he isn't apart of and have no interest in being so.

Although it is not in him to be a part of something so trivial, it were the rumors that came from the front that intrigued him.

Sigmar was roused from his thoughts as a plate full of food was placed in front of him.

"I got you some food," Abertha said to him. "Hope you wouldn't mind"

"I appreciate it, Abertha" Sigmar nodded his thanks. "As I said, I appreciate the generosity despite having nothing to give in return"

"It's nothing really. You taking care of those orc warbands is more than enough"

Sigmar shrugged in agreement "I suppose so" with that he began to dig into his meal, enjoying the delicious taste of it. He believed it was called Shepherd's Pie.

"...so you are still depressed from….you know," Abertha said to him. "Sorry if I seem rude or anything-"

"No you're fine" Sigmar waved her off. "And as to answer your question, yes I am"

"Oh...having difficulty getting over it?"

Sigmar sighed "I wish it were that simple"

"...So what's it like?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Your home. What is it like?" Abertha asked him. "Sorry if the question is sudden or anything. If you don't want to talk about it-"

"It's fine" Sigmar responded, giving her a small smile. "A curious person aren't you?"

"Humph, that's what my friends always say to me" Abertha chuckled. "So where do you come from, if you don't mind telling me"

"Where I came from, it is simply known as the Empire of Man, or the Empire. From where I was from it was arguably the greatest human nation that ever existed in the world. It was Forged and created by a man, who would not only become its first Emperor but also a god"

"Great Goddess!" Abertha muttered in awe. "Such a nation existed?"

"It was on the other side of the world, so you wouldn't have known" Sigmar lied.

"I see. So what is it like? This Empire of Man? How large is it? What was life like? What happened to the First Emperor after all of that?"

Sigmar could only chuckle in amusement. "Well, that's going to be a long explanation young woman"

"Entertain me" Abertha simply replied. "We have all day"

"Alright then. How about I start off with its history then?"

* * *

 **Ken, Capital of the Seven Alliance, White Citadel**

 _On this particular tranquil night, Celestine dreamed a dream._

 _In it, she saw a beautiful landscape, peaceful and serene. The skies were clear, the waters of a nearby river were but crystal clear, birds sang and chirped around her, and the plant life was green and healthy._

 _It was such a beautiful, peaceful place, more peaceful than the famous hanging gardens of Arisia itself._

 _But then, everything changed._

 _Instead of clear blue skies, the skies have turned an eerie dark red. Dark clouds hung over it._

 _The plantlife all around her; the trees, the bushes, the flowers, the grass, were but consumed by flames._

 _Plants, animals and even people died; their corpses tainted with disease and rot._

 _The singing and chirping were replaced with the screams, shouts, cries, and moans of people._

 _And the once crystal clear river was nothing more than a river of blood that grew bigger and bigger._

 _This new world all but terrified the high elf, but what petrified her were the waves of laughter from four different voices that laughed and cackle, taking pleasure in the world's destruction._

 _Just as it appeared, it was suddenly replaced with a new vision._

 _In this new vision, she found herself in a marsh. Visibility wasn't great, however, she could make out the many corpses of humans and greenskin creatures that littered the marsh._

 _The only signs of life left were the few remaining humans, bloodied, tired and exhausted from battle._

 _A few feet from a cauldron that was knocked over, lay a deceased woman and knelt next to her was a man._

 _The man had his back turned to her, denying Celestine view of his face, however, she could tell from the trembling shoulders that the man was crying._

" _The woman must be someone he cared deeply about" Celestine concluded in her mind. Pity filled her for the man and she could not but feel deeply sorry for his loss._

 _After a few minutes, the man finally began to stand up, but not before picking something that Celestine wasn't quite able to identify. The man then raised his hands up, did Celestine realized that it was a child that he picked up._

 _It wasn't long before a loud clap of thunder resonated throughout the forest. A fiery comet with twin fiery tails suddenly appeared high above, lighting the night sky and the forest. All, including Celestine, watched in awe as the celestial body soared through the sky._

 _So attracted to the marvelous sight of the comet that she did not hear the man declaring the name of the child._

 _And thus on this night, unknowingly to Celestine, she had dreamt of the birth of the greatest Emperor to ever live and would become the eternal God of the human nation known as the Empire of Man; Sigmar Unberogen._

* * *

 **Muren**

The next day was busy for Sigmar. After having stayed for a while in Muren, the former God of the Empire decided to continue his travels.

Before leaving, he thanked Abertha for her hospitality and company, as well as to the owners of the inn before finally leaving near noon. Sigmar has a long journey ahead of himself, and by getting going early he'll be cutting down the travel time.

His destination is to the lands of Garan itself. His reason for his journey there is not because of the Dark Queen, but rather due to one particular story that he had heard in the Alehouse during his short stay.

It's funny really in the mind of the former God of the Empire; he himself chasing after a presumingly made up story and for what?

He should be pursuing to complete his own plans but yet he can't help but be intrigued by what he had heard; so much that he had decided to delay them for a little while longer to pursue this story.

This story tells about a strange mist that had appeared in an area near the border of the two countries and was a four-day march from the city of Ansur. All those who enter; monsters and humans would never be seen again, that is until the mists would recede, leaving corpses in its wake. Since then, both sides avoid as much as they can from going anywhere near the mist.

Many speculate that it was the work of the Dark Queen herself, while others speculate it to be a phenomenon of some sort caused by possibly a relic or a magic spell going wrong, however, the theory doesn't really explain the deaths.

Maybe a creature lurks behind the mist or maybe the fact that time is different within the mist thus when the food ran out those trapped were forced to kill each other?

Or, Sigmar thought to himself; maybe it is by the work of an individual or creature within the mist and this same creature is the source of the phenomenon.

Whatever the answer may be, it shall not go unanswered, and he shall make it so.

 **Timeskip**

His journey was peaceful...for a change.

No orcs or goblins or even those beastmen or ogres to ambush him. No, his journey went undisturbed, which was a nice change for the God-King.

He got to enjoy a moment of peace and quiet….

He just wished that he got to enjoy it a little longer.

Whilst refilling his leather flask at a nearby river, a band of orcs attacked him whilst he was performing the task.

It was a one-sided skirmish, and by the end of it, only the charred, broken corpses of the orcs remain.

With them dead, he resumed refilling his drink.

*Groan*

Sigmar paused in closing his flask.

"...I am surprised that you're still alive" Sigmar spoke, turning to look at an Orc, as it struggled to rise up from the ground.

Its body was covered in scars of lightning, enough to kill a man 7 times, and yet this Orc managed to survive such a punishment.

"..D-damn...you..huma-Gawk!"

Whatever the Orc tried to say was cut off as Sigmar brutally smashed his foot onto the creature's hand. A loud crunching sound resonated throughout the forest, and it was instantly followed by screams of pain.

"Now then, _Orc_ , I would like to have some questions answered if you don't mind answering"

"As if I-d-!"

"Wrong answer" Sigmar lifted his foot and crushed the Orc's other hand, earning both a crunching sound and a scream of pain.

"Tell me, what is the nearest town, village or city from here? Tell me and you _might_ be able to scurry back to whatever cave you crawled out from"

To emphasize his point, Sigmar increased the pressure on the orc's hand, prompting the orc to answer.

"Th-there's a village nearby! It's only a few hours from here. We raided it and took the villagers as our hostages!"

"So where are they then? Do you have an encampment nearby?"

"Y-yes! It's near a cave, northwest from here!"

Sigmar applied more pressure on the Orc's hand. "How many?"

"T-twenty four of us, a-and a troll! We have a troll!"

"I see. Thank you for the information" He raised his foot up-

"No, wait! NO-! *Crunch!*"

-and swiftly brought it down, crushing the orc's head into little more than dark green paste

"Well then…" He sighed, lifting his foot from the bloody mess. "It seems that I have people to save"

Sigmar now had a new objective to accomplish, and with that in mind, he was on his way...

….

….

….

But not before taking that orc's hammer with him.

He might possibly need it for this task.

* * *

 **END**

 **Author's note:**

 **Have a lot of stuff to say so bear with me as I go through the notices and stuff;**

 **This chapter has nothing interesting, other than Sigmar single-handedly defeating some inferior Orcs and a hint for someone.**

 **Sigmar plans to build his pantheon as he did in Age of Sigmar, as well as gaining some allies and rebuild what he had lost.**

 **As I said; it will not only be those from AOE that'll make their appearance but some well-known individuals from Fantasy that were either shown or never mentioned or featured, so the possibility of Grimgor making an appearance is a possibility.**

 **Oh, and before anyone can ask about the possibility of a sequel, No. There isn't going to be a sequel that'll lead this fanfic to Kuroinu 2.**

 **They'll be a different ending, but it'll definitely lead to Age of Sigmar.**

 **This story will have maybe 4 or 5 Arcs; each of them long and bring challenges to Sigmar and his allies. The Final Arc will be the leading factor to Age of Sigmar.**

 **Also to let ya know, If you've seen what an Orc looks like in Kuroinu then you'll understand why. Orcs look different compared to Warhammer, therefore Celestine didn't know that they were Orcs at all when she saw the corpses.**

 **Thank you for reading this Chapter, hope you enjoy it, despite not having many interesting things in it.**

 **Seeya all in the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3-1

**Review Answers**

 **Ronmr -** Yes, Gotrek, along with some deserving other characters will make their appearance here.

 **SPARTAN-626 -** Thanks!

 **GREAT-CELESTIAL-DRAGON -** That's actually coming very soon (and would possibly be my first new story for 2019).

And as for the Orcs of the Old World, some notable characters survived and no doubt are exterminating the Inferior Orc to save their own reputation.

 **Danteinfernus -** Lol! XD

 **Shadow Shogun Lord -** The warriors of Chaos would never such a thing…

Except for one group of them though…

 **Guest 1:** "Will there be a Harem?" That is an interesting question right there. Tbh, I haven't had much thought about it. Still debating on that. If I can't think so, then I might settle that issue with a Poll or something.

Also, Sigmar ain't gonna be the one that'll teach how to craft handguns and cannons.

That, my friend, is a huge privilege and honor belonging to the Dawi themselves.

 **Guest 2:** Yeah, Kuroinu Orcs are gonna be driven to mass extinction for sure. When the WF Orcs come around then it'll be a great WAAAGH! For sure. :)

* * *

" **And the gods decreed  
That his name shall be Sigmar  
The one whose coming was foretold  
By the sign of the gods."**

 **~Excerpt from the Saga of Sigmar**

* * *

 _ **I do not own Warhammer Fantasy, Age of Sigmar or even Kuroinu. They belong to their respective owners.**_

 _ **Arc I**_

 _ **Chapter 3.1**_

* * *

The air was filled with smoke and blood.

Sigmar walked slowly through the remnants of the burnt village. Everywhere he looked he saw nothing but the burnt remains of houses and the corpses of the slain.

No matter where he looked, only the corpses of men; armed and unarmed greeted him. All of the women have been taken.

Before heading to the camp, Sigmar decided to scout out the destroyed village for any clues; Clues that could potentially reveal what he might be facing with.

Sure he is a God. So there shouldn't be anything that he should be worried about. He might as well just waltz right in there right now. However, he had learned to be cautious, and would rather learn about the enemy than to go in and start swinging his hammer around.

That is the definition of Arrogance right there.

Ultimately, Sigmar would stumble upon a few clues scattered around the village.

For one, near to what appeared to be a blacksmith shop, there was once the remains of a man. Reduced to nothing more than red mushy paste. Orcs do not possess the strength to squash an entire upper body of a man. Thus leading Sigmar to believe that there are Trolls or Ogres amongst them.

Another clue hinted of the presence of some Archer force amongst the Orcs, possibly goblins. Clustered corpses of men with arrows sticking out of bodies proved otherwise.

"Humph, it seems there are more than just Orcs within the enemy force. That Orc just had to lie to me about it"

Although not happy about it, there was nothing he could do about it.

Sigmar looked up at the sky above, to see that the sun has nearly disappeared below the horizon. Darkness would soon engulf the land any moment now. This night, he will not set camp, for innocent lives were at stake.

Not wasting any more time, he left the village, going in the direction that to where the orc camp is.

His journey was silent. A little too silent, even for his own liking and preference.

The only thing that he could hear is the sounds of insects and animals that roam free through the night and the crunching of dry leaves and fallen branches.

It was also dark….

Too dark…

His eyes were still adjusting themselves to the dark, but even then things were still difficult for him to make out.

He would have made himself a torch, to give himself better visibility in the dark. However, that'll only make him visible to anything and anyone wandering through the dark, and he didn't think that any would be too friendly.

" _This reminds me of Drakwald at night, in a way,"_ Sigmar thought, remembering that time when he lead his fellow Unberogens to battle against the Thuringians within the Drakwald itself. The darkened forest itself provided little to no visibility for Sigmar and his men. However, this wasn't the Drakwalds, and this does not even come close to it. It is but a mockery in his opinion.

It was a while before Sigmar could see a faint light in the distance. Something or someone was there, and if he is right, then it is the Orc camp that he is looking for.

However, as soon as he was going to hasten his pace, he immediately stopped in his tracks. It was faint but was still loud enough for him to hear. He is not alone in these woods.

Retrieving his hammer from his back, he slowly walked forward, all while his eyes glancing around the treeline. He slowed his steps to a bare minimum. Silence once again consumed the dark woods.

He stood in the middle of a clearing; the moonlight giving decent visibility to the God-King.

 ***Crunch***

On instinct, Sigmar hastefully rolled over to the side just as a set of large humanoid claws landed at where he once stood.

He quickly got up and took a stance; ready to swing his weapon at the creature in front of him.

The creature was about the same size as that of a griffon and its fur black in color. It's front possessed a monstrous fanged Goat with glowing red eyes and three horns on its head. Its tail takes the form of a blackish-grey serpent; with its scales extending down all the way to its hind legs. Finally, underneath the head was that of a lion's head, whose eyes also glowed red.

This creature that stands before Sigmar, is a Chimera; a monstrous amalgamation of different animals combined.

Sigmar guessed that this is one since its appearance is akin to the Chimeras of his world. However, the Chimerae of his world were far fiercer and larger than this world's equivalent.

It roared at Sigmar, as it bounded towards him. It leapt up into the air; claw poised to cleave him in half. Sigmar duck under the paw and with a devastating swing smashed the weapon into the Goat's face. The result was immediate; its head was twisted at a gruesome angle whilst at the same time, it sent it's body flying into a tree.

Lion and Snake roared/hissed together in pain. With the Goat dead, the Lion took control. Channelling strength into its arms it sprung up onto its hind legs; revealing itself as it came bearing down upon the God-King.

Sigmar jumped back as the creature took two steps forward and slammed its humanoid hands down together at where he once stood. It then tried to swipe at him but Sigmar rolled under its swipe behind it. Raising his hammer, Sigmar attempted to splinter the creature's left leg but was forced to instead swing his weapon at the Snake instead.

Turning around, the Lion raised it's claw to crush Sigmar, only for him to step to the side by twirling. Using the momentum of his twirl Sigmar swung hard, and with a mighty blow, its bones were shattered.

The lion roared in pain and instantly retracted its claw away, providing Sigmar with an opening. Heaving his warhammer, the God-King swung upwards, hard, and was rewarded with the sound of broken ribs.

Its chest caved in from the blow and the creature was sent crashing into a tree; effectively knocking the tree down as well.

The Chimera, unsuccessfully attempted to get up but was held down by its wounds and that gave Sigmar all he needed to end the creature with a swing of his hammer.

Sigmar left his weapon embedded in the monster's skull as he breathed through his mouth. After a couple of seconds had past he finally removed his weapon from its head. Flicking the blood from his hammer he placed it back onto his back.

"Humph...and I thought it would put up a better fight" Sigmar murmured in disappointment. He was actually disappointed with that fight. He expected more of challenge. Instead he got the equivelant of an ametaur performance. These chimeras may look more scarier but they are nothing compared to the likes of his world.

With that, he turned around and resumed making his way to the Orc camp.

 **Meanwhile, Orc camp**

It was all quiet within the Orc camp.

One might at least expect the sounds of orcs grunts and groans, and the screams and moans of women to resonate from within it walls.

No…

There is no such depraved sounds fluttering through the air

There is only silence.

Beyond the crudely crafted wooden walls, what would greet any who enter would be greeted with the gut-churning sight of orc corpses. Some were mangled, lacerated, mutilated and maimed, no longer recognizable as orcs.

Only those locked within the cages next to the tents; the women stolen from the village were spared from this slaughter.

A single surviving Orc, with its one remaining arm, attempted to pull himself across the bloody ground.

It did not know what happened.

A few minutes ago, they were simply just celebrating their latest victory in their latest raid.

They greedily stuffed themselves with the food and drinks they've stolen and indulged themselves in the flesh of the women captured. Too indulgent in their depravity that they did not notice it.

A dark, shadowy mist crept over the pig creatures.

They were oblivious to its appearance, that is until one of their own suddenly screamed.

And that was how the slaughter began and was seen through.

The sole surviving orc still dragged itself unaware of its encroaching death.

It slowly approached the dying orc. Clad in pitch-black armor; as dark as midnight decorated with gold ornaments. Made from the hardest of meteoric metal and instills fear into the hearts of all those that look upon it. It wore a crown of horns on its head; two were gold and the other were midnight black.

It slowly approached the orc. It was in no rush. Such scum do not deserve a quick merciful death.

Hmmm, perhaps he should have slowly killed the others and not have killed them straight away…

Maybe he should have done that…?

Ah well, there's always a next time anyways, assuming he comes across another rabble like these animals.

It finally stood over the crawling orc, and swiftly with one foot planted his boot onto the animal's back.

"M-m-m-mercy!"

It; in the orc's perspective that personifies death itself, titled it's head just a bit.

This pig wished for mercy?

How despicably sad.

It also begged for a pardon?

To spare it's pathetic life?

No.

There is none.

There was none to begin with.

The term mercy is non-existent with the being of death.

Only a slow, cruel death is viable.

It raised its arm; armoured claws poised to tear this waste of flesh to pieces.

….

….

He stopped himself before he could do the deed.

From beneath his golden mask, he chuckled, then laughed.

Oh how did he ended up as this?

From a prince to a king and now a monster; a monster that kills without mercy and for some reason _saves_ innocent women from the clutches of other monsters.

Oh how things have surely changed for Malekith indeed.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I thought that I would be done this Chapter, days after Chapter 2 came out. Oh boy, was I wrong…**

 **Assignments, Work Experience, More Assignments….**

 _ **...Bible Studies**_

 **God, I wish my parents would let me quit religion and let me be an atheist altogether!**

 **Anyways, yes, Malekith; the Darth Vader of Warhammer has made his appearance in this chapter. Next chapter will resume from Sigmar's perspective. Meanwhile, Malekith will be featured in the chapters after the next one and no; Sigmar and Malekith will not meet with each other. Malekith is the same as his AOS self; depressed monster who wants to be left alone.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy this Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3-2

**Reviews**

 **GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON -** They don't know the power of Warhammer xD. And yeah, they're heavily outmatched. Also, Malekith doesn't have his army with him. At the End Times, all but a very few Elves were consumed by Slaanesh itself.

 **Austin (Guest) -** Glad to see that you enjoyed it. :)

Yeah, Sigmar ain't gonna have a harem. He's more likely to be paired with an individual rather than nearly all the women in Kuroinu. :P

I'd say it's obvious but Sigmar will be paired with Celestine.

Hmmm, a lotr x Kuroinu? Guess i'll have a think of that. But for now, please enjoy some more ROTWTW.

 **Perseus12 -** Sigmar will meet Celestine but Malekith ain't gonna meet Olga for a while now.

 **SPARTAN-626 -** Oh there will be a challenge for Sigmar alright.

 **Guest 1 -** True that.

 **Guest 2 -** :)

 **The True Skull -** No worries! They'll be flexing their muscles alright.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3.2**_

* * *

 **Morning, the next day**

The camp was awfully silent when Sigmar finally arrived the next day.

He expected the noise of squeals and chatter in the air, the hammering of weapons or even the cries of women as they were continuously raped by them.

But there was none to be heard.

It was all quiet.

Too quiet.

That is the second time he has said.

He was quick in kicking down the wooden gate and the sight that greeted him shocked him.

There were the corpses of orcs everywhere.

Corpses that were ripped apart, corpses that were maimed or looked as if a blunt sword had hacked them apart.

It looked as if a monster had been unleashed upon them.

Only the women; those still in their cages or were attempting to hide under whatever they could find were untouched and safe.

Well most of them...

...and they're all naked...

Sigmar glanced to the brown cloak that he had picked up along the way, then glanced back to the women.

He's gonna need more than just this cloak to cover them up.

Seeing the fear and threatening looks in their eyes he could only sigh. He'll need to assure them that he is no threat to them.

"I mean you no harm" Sigmar spoke up loudly for them to hear. "I only come to rescue you. Rest assured, no harm shall come to any of you"

His words calmed them, but haven't calmed them fully enough.

"Ummm...excuse me?"

Sigmar turned to look at the voice. In front of him stood a woman that stood up to his shoulders, with dark brown hair that reached till her back and light blue eyes.

"Ummm...who are you?"

"My name is Sigmar Heldenhammer" he introduced himself "And you're name, young maiden?"

"Ummm, it's Elizabeth, Sir Sigmar"

"Please, simply call me Sigmar"

"Are you one of Alicia's knights?"

"No, I am not. Now tell me what has happened here?"

"They were all killed" Elizabeth began "By some...thing, this black mist suddenly came out of nowhere-"

"Black mist?"

"Yes, We all couldn't see, we could only hear the orc's screams. When the mist disappeared, there were all dead. Every single one"

"Hmmm, I see"

"We tried escaping afterwards, but we couldn't cause they hid the key for the other cages, and even if we did we couldn't open the gate"

"I see"

Sigmar eyed one of the cages nearest to him. He made his way to it despite the threatening glare that the woman inside was giving him. Once he was in front of it he proceeded to grasp the door of the cage before ripping it from its hinges, much to the shock of all those present.

Sigmar turned and gave them an assuring smile. "As I have said; you have no need to fear"

The woman inside the cage still eyed him wearingly, but to a much lesser extent now. She slowly stepped outside the cage.

"T-thank you, sir" the woman thanked him.

"What is your name?"

"Kira Goldstein"

"I will be freeing the other captives, Kira, you and lady Elizabeth gather suitable clothing for them. Is that ok?"

Kira nodded.

"Good"

* * *

 **Later…**

It was the sight of women clad in tattered clothing that greeted Alicia's sight when she and her troupe of knights had finally arrived at the Orc camp.

When Alicia had begun the journey to the camp alongside her troops, she had been expecting orcs to greet her and was prepared when that moment has come. But what has greeted her instead is a destroyed camp, women clad in cloaks and a single man with a hammer standing protectively in front of them, hammer lazily held on however his posture shows that he was prepared to counter anything that they would try and do.

Overall; a big surprise for the young princess.

"Halt!" She commanded her knights to stop. At once, the knights behind her stopped in their tracks. Satisfied, she resumed her attention back to the man. "I am Alicia Arcturus; Princess knight of the Seven Shield Alliance. Who are you and state your intent"

"I am Sigmar Heldenhammer and I am here bearing no intent" Sigmar introduced himself. "But merely to return these maidens to their homes. Nothing more, nothing less"

"I see" Alicia nodded. "As much as your actions were noble, however, do you expect me to believe your words?" Alicia responded. She clearly did not trust him it seems. "That you merely speak honey-sweetened words from your mouth? So that you may trick us? Tell me why should we, more I, believe the words of a warrior with no allegiance? "

Sigmar merely chuckled. He kinda expected this kind of behaviour; considering the fact that this kingdom is at war, and has been for quite a long time. Mistrust and suspicion of "allies" is a normal thing for them, hell he would do the exact same thing if he were to let's say gain aid from the Vampire Counts or the Wood Elves.

Goddamn Screaming bells right now

The only people he'll ever trust with his life would be the Dwarves.

Best friends for life right?

"I'd say you are right to suspect me of pulling a dirty trick with my words" That prompted the knights behind Alicia to go for their weapons, however before they could draw them Sigmar then added "But you are wrong to accuse me of such things. Is me not rescuing these maidens from their fate, not enough? I may not be the one who has caused the demise of these animals but I have at least saved these maidens from rotting within this fort"

That last one got Alicia's attention. Not the one who caused a massacre here? Then who did it? She surveyed the carnage once more and found herself agreeing with the man in front of him. The gaping and brutish wounds sustained by these animals were not caused by that of a hammer blow nor a fine blade. She did not see a sword on the man himself.

Hmmm, perhaps he was telling the truth.

However, she cannot be sure of that. Maybe he is merely using that to his advantage or something.

She cannot fully trust this man…

"You may be telling the truth" Alicia began "however that does not excuse the fact that you are a warrior without a banner"

Sigmar rolled his eyes. Geez, this woman is something.

"And just how do I prove myself that I'm no threat to you?" Sigmar asked Alicia.

"You do not prove yourself" Alicia replied. Her response made Sigmar raise an eyebrow. Is he seriously easily gonna get accepted by them?

"However, you will be taken to our leader for judgement instead"

Ah, so he's going to meet the one who commands these people. As much as he wanted to be left alone he knew that it would have been only a matter of time till he got someone's attention, and he just got himself that attention early on.

"And if I were to refuse such an offer?" Sigmar questioned

"Then you'll be executed on the spot" Alicia simply responded. "Exactly where you stand"

At the threat, Sigmar couldn't help but snort in amusement. Well, he didn't actually show it. That would have ticked off the princess. She seemed to be the type who would easily be ticked by such a thing.

How she would react to his response doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that he was basically given the chance to meet their leader. Another thing being easily handed to him on a silver platter. Now that he is thinking about it now, why is he even being brought to their leader for a simple questioning? Would it make more sense for her to question him herself?

"Oh I will be the one questioning you" Alicia spoke. "And as I said; our leader will be the one to judge you"

"...I believe I have no choice now do I?" Sigmar said.

"Does it look like?"

"Hmmm, alright then. I will join you"

"Excellent" Alicia nodded. "Then we shall get going, but first the women will need some tending to"

"That I can agree upon"

 **?**

Malekith sighed as he flicked the remnants of Goblin blood from his armoured claws.

A group despicable and sorry excuses of the true green-skinned, cunning little bastards attempted to kill him whilst he was cutting some wolf meat for dinner.

They didn't succeed and now their mangled corpses are scattered across the forest floor in weird and inhumane angles.

Not that they were human anyways.

Thankfully enough their blood didn't get onto his meal.

With his task done Malekith could return to his unprepared meal. But before that, he'll need to wash his hands. Just in case there were some traces of goblin blood left, and when he starts eating...

Malekith shivered in complete disgust.

Nearby by there was a river; the perfect place to wash the filthy blood from his hands. Making his way to a nearby river, Malekith began washing his hands there. As he finished cleaning and was about to scoop up some water to drink with his hands, he noticed something floating past the corner of his left eye.

Tilting his head left a bit he was greeted with the sight of a human corpse floating down the river.

Then another, and another, and another.

Malekith sighed, resisting the urge to scratch his head out in frustration. He was about to drink some water for Aenarion's sake!

Malekith feels as though fate is cursing him with these kinds of situations just how fate has cursed him with this form.

He might have been evil and everything but at least let him be.

Speaking of fate, he really has an urge now to choke the shit out of a certain birdhead manipulator.

Abandoning the idea, he returned back to where he left his meal, only to find, much to his growing frustration, that it was no longer there.

Yeah, Malekith was really resisting the urge to not only scratch his head but to obliterate something at the same time.

"Perhaps I can go to where those corpses came from" Malekith muttered. "Maybe there's perhaps some food and _animals_ to vent some frustration out of me"

He would rather not bother going North to where those corpses are coming from and would just hide away. However, with how things played out he just couldn't.

With a frustrated sigh, he transformed into his mist form and began heading north.

* * *

 **END**

 **And here is another chapter is done!**

 **Working on the other chapters of my other stories, just that they're taking a bit longer than Remnants of the World-That-Was.**

 **Also due to my suffering at the hands of college has prevented me from writing this much. I wanna write more however as of right now got too much stuff on my plate that in just trying to digest at this moment.**

 **I have recently started a Code Geass Fanfic; which takes place in Russia. Any Code Geass readers or those interested feel free to have a look at it.**

 **In other news pass the 1, 000 view mark for my Fgo channel. Really happy that I'm making some progress with my channel. I believe that I will take that progress even further when I release my first commentary video. Whenever my household shuts up that is.**

 **Anyways thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this one.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A quick note before we begin.**

 **I had decided to create a Discord for everyone to join in. Here we can talk about things: from asking me questions to meeting people who are also fans of my works.**

 **Basically, I Made it cause I want to socialise cause why not? XD**

 **For some reason, I can't post my discord link on my profile so I'll leave it here;** **/WsS7vM**

 **Anyways enjoy~!**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Austin (Guest):** Malekith's feeling it man. Feel bad for him. But yeah, Sigmar is going to have a field day with the Alliance. Also, I'm still thinking about the lotr and Kuroinu story, we'll see on a later stage.

 **Spartan-626:** Oh he'll convince her to wear a bit more than what she's wearing. Otherwise, Sigmar will go insane from the sight lol. And yeah, he will teach them how to fight a proper war without even relying on mercenaries, to begin with.

 **Guest: …...** you sire, just inspired me.

 **Janne: Rolfe Jalandoni:** Yes I will!

 **Evowizard25:** Queek Headtaker will appear later on alongside Chaos, as I remember, Skaven did combine with Chaos, so yeah don't expect him for a while. And yeah, pairings are going to singles and not harems, cause as you said, it'll be cute and interesting. As for the armour, well all I can say is that around 80% will react badly to the 'armor' of Kuroinu.

 **Steve (Guest):** Welp that's why Sigmar and company are there to whip them all into shape.

 **Ace of Hate:** Maybe~

 **Great Celestial-Dragon:** Oh there are going to be a lot of people (Not that many) that'll be making their appearance in this story. You'll meet all of them very soon.

 **The True Skull:** Lmao!

 **H20 Ferrum Dominus:** 1) Lol

2) Maybe

3) GG indeed

4) Patience, young padawan xD

* * *

 **I do not Kuroinu or Warhammer Fantasy. They both belong to their respective owners.**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

* * *

20 km from where Malekith once was, and located 12 degrees northeast of Roseville, in a position that puts it near the border to the wastes of the north, was once the peaceful town of Greenwich.

It was a small town. Located near a hill (which became a motte and bailey made of stone) the town was surrounded with stone walls. Next to the town was a forest east of it and open farming fields to its south and southwest.

Like the few remaining towns and villages located near the north, it was once a peaceful place.

Now such times of peace had long faded into forgotten existence and has been substituted with times of conflict.

The north would never be the same.

What damage has been done cannot be reversed, even if the Monsters that had come to settle in this new environment were eradicated, or the subjugation of the Dark Elves and their Queen would be unable to fix it.

The few hundred that struggle to live near its borders have to endure the many obstacles that plague them.

One such obstacle is the constant orc and beastmen raiding parties.

The Seven Kingdoms would make attempts in stopping such raids however their efforts aren't enough.

This lasting war has already drained much of the Seven Shields fighting potential. Even with support from the southern kingdoms, it still wasn't enough.

The town of Greenwich is set ablaze.

That was the sight that greeted Malekith when he finally arrived at his destination. Choking, black smoke filled the air, corpses laid sprawled everywhere and the cries and screams of innocents (both of terror and of pleasure), and the clashing of metal resonated through the air.

The burning, pillaging, raping and fighting is still occurring.

Malekith cracked his neck, an already sinister smile had grown behind his metallic mask.

This was going to be fun.

Before he could even begin, something out of the corner of his eye caught Malekith's attention, as he shifted his gaze from the burning town to the town's gate. A few feet from it was the river; the same river that Malekith was unable to drink from due to its little problem, and found the problem Malekith did.

A group of creatures resembling those damnable Gors of the Beastmen, were apparently and to his growing displeasure, dumping bodies into the river whilst performing some kind of worshipping ritual?

Well, that explains the bodies floating down the stream. The Gor lookalikes, however. Their rising squeals, grunts and shouts were getting to his ears, not that he had heard worse things.

Oh, and now that he actually found the source of his earlier problem, he might as well punish them for their crime: punishable by death.

He wasted no time appearing to them in a cloud of black mist. His claws slashed through the air; rendering and tearing through them.

He gave no mercy.

Why should he give mercy to such disgusting creatures that remind him of the Dark God's sickening spawn?

Once his task is done, and the blood on his claws cleaned off, he once more shifted into black mist and entered the town.

* * *

 **Town**

Amelia Feldstein collapsed onto knees. She was breathing deeply; tired from her constant battles with the invading monsters.

She glanced around at the burning structures and the corpses of her comrades and fellow townsfolk and could only wonder to herself.

Why was this happening?

One moment she was happily spending time with her mother and little brother. She was a proud member of the Knights of Iris and was assigned as part of the town's garrison and today was her day off.

A day off in the line of duty was a rare moment for her to enjoy some time off. The continuous threat in the North has kept towns like Greenwich on constant alert of any threats.

As a Knight, she vowed to protect not only the town but its people too, including her family.

She had sworn that nothing would befall on them.

However, the next thing she knew, the gate horns began to blare and fire rained from the heavens.

The northern gates were shattered and pandemonium ensued.

The people that she swore to protect are either dead or taken to be these abomination's sex slaves.

The town that she also swore to protect, was being burned down all around her.

How did this happen?

How could she ever let this happen?

That is an easy question to answer

It is because she failed.

She had failed to uphold her oath; the solemn promises of defending the weak and the town of Greenwich from the perils of the North.

She would forever be seen as a failure of a knight.

The sound of growling snapped her out of her depression. Glancing up, her eyes widen in fear. A Minotaur stood at the other end of the street. Wielding it's bloodied axe, it stared at her, in lust or animalistic fury she did not know.

She knew that either she be killed by this monster or be fated to a fate far worse than death.

 _"I'd rather the first than the latter"_ Amelia thought.

The minotaur produced a lecherous grin, as though it had read what she had thought.

It began to slowly walk towards her.

She raised up her shield and her sword, both shakingly at the ready. She didn't stand a chance against it, she knew that.

She should be running, her mind basically screamed for her to run, but she didn't, she just couldn't.

There will be nothing between it and the Chapel behind her.

Which is why she must stand her ground and face this monster.

Even if it would mean the death of her.

The creature is more than a couple of feet away now. She is in range now.

The beast hefted its battle axe onto its shoulder. Its massive hand reached towards the knight.

It intended on taking her alive, cause she knew exactly what it truly intends.

And that made her tremble with fear.

 _"Not that! Anything but that!"_ She despaired.

*Clang!*

*Clang!*

*Clang!*

This loud and constant clanging noise ceased the beast's movements entirely and snapped Amilia from her despair.

Irritated, the minotaur turned around and glared angrily at the source; the source being Malekith casually leaning against a wooden beam, tapping his shoulder armour with a claw.

"Glad that gotten your attention" Malekith spoke, pushing himself off the beam. "But I was feeling rather ignored"

The minotaur merely growled in response clearly angered at this...inferior thing disturbing the reclamation of its prize. It glared threateningly at Malekith, heaving its battle axe with both hands.

Beneath his mask, Malekith could only chuckle at the display.

Is this creature clearly messing with him right now?

"Are you seriously trying to intimidate me?" Malekith laughed. "Cause it's a poor act. I know a white-haired dwarf who could make a much more threatening look than that!"

His words sparked rage from the beast. Blinded with fury it charged blindly at Malekith who still stood his ground. The minotaur swung its axe straight down at the man but had only struck dirt and black smoke.

Malekith appeared in a cloud of black fog behind the confused creature. The smoke gathered in his right hand and a sword was formed from it. With it, Malekith swung the blade and easily bisected the minotaur's right leg off.

The beast howled in agony. It lost its balance and fell onto it's back, clutching its bleeding leg.

Malekith, flicking the blood off the blade. Simply walked towards the downed minotaur. Still crying in agony, it did not seem to notice Malekith approaching him until it was too late. With swift precision, Malekith sliced the beast's throat, drowning the beast in its own blood.

"Good riddance" was his only response, flicking blood from his blade once more. Resting his sword on his shoulder he turned around and now he noticed the girl in armour.

"..."

"..."

"...are you seriously going to give me that look?"

Malekith's question snapped Amilia back to attention.

"U-uh, what!?"

"Nevermind" Malekith rolled his eyes. "If you're going to stand there, by all means, please do, cause if not then you can help me with liberating this place"

"W-who are to tell me-!?"

"You waste time" Malekith began walking away "I will be off then"

"I-i can't just leave the Chapel! There are innocents in there!"

"And they are protected" Malekith answered back. "See for yourself"

Emilia turned around and was stun to see a blanket of black fog covering the Chapel.

"Anyone who tries to enter is going to be dead anyway"

"And anyone going out from the Chapel?"

"They will be unharmed" Malekith responded. "Now come, don't you want to protect them? Is that not your duty as a knight to protect the innocent?"

Amilia nodded

"Then perform your duty then"

With that Malekith resumed walking. A few seconds later, after some hesitation, Amilia ran up after him.

"And why should I trust you? You just came out of nowhere-"

"So? What matters is that I'm helping you in liberating this town. Be grateful for that"

Amilia gritted her teeth but didn't reply back.

"So what is your plan, sir…?"

"Call me Malekith"

"Right. Sir Mal-"

"No sir, just Malekith"

"...what is your plan? Malekith"

"Simple. Fight"

"...is that all?"

"Yes. Now, are you going to continue wasting my time with such irrelevant questions?"

* * *

 **Outside of town**

Meanwhile, outside of the town were two orcs; who were both busy organising the captives into their cages.

"No! Let me go!"

"Oh! Stop squirming or else your going to get it!"

"Let me go!"

"Ugh, stubborn bitch"

The first Orc; who was holding the struggling woman, kneed the woman in the stomach. The woman immediately went limp from it.

"Ugh, these bitches are hard to deal with" Muttered the first orc, throwing the woman into her cage.

"Ah no worries about them!" Spoke the second orc, placing a hand on the first orc's shoulder. "They're like that at first, but when you start _disciplining_ them…"

The first orc cracked a perverted grin. "Oh I simply can't wait for that"

"Why wait when we can just do it now?"

"Nah wait for the others, especially Kiros. He especially loves disciplining them"

"Fine! But I'm going first!"

"Well, you're going to have to talk to him about-did you hear that?"

"What?" The first orc looked around "I didn't hear anything"

"... it's suddenly quiet, a little too quiet"

The two orcs draw their weapons as they both got close together. For a full minute they both stayed like this; glancing at the treeline for anything that might give them a clue at what they were dealing with.

"I can't see, can you see?"

"No, I can't"

"I don't like this at all"

Unknowingly to the two orc's coming doom, from deep within the forest a pair of brightly glowing green eyes gazed at them.

* * *

 **END**

 **And that's another Chapter done! Hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **Also has anyone seen the battle of Winterfell for Season 8? As visually stunning it is, however after watching it the third time I QUESTION a lot of things that transpired during that battle. Like for example; why the fuck did they allow the Dothraki to charge at an enemy that they can't even see or can't fucking break or fear?**

 **Isn't that what calvary actually do? To break through the enemy ranks and break morale? If so, then how does that go up against the dead?**

 **Also why the fuck is the catapults at the FRONT!? They should be at the back for crying out loud!**

 **Also, why are they all standing in front of the trench and barricades? Wouldn't it be better to stand behind them so that they can break up the momentum of the undead?**

 **For someone like myself, who plays a crap ton of Total War and read and watch military strategies and combat back then, this triggers me. A lot.**

 **Anyways that's all I have to say. If you wanna discuss the game of thrones or talk with me even join my discord!**

 **As I said earlier; thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5-1

**Guest:** Nope! It's still alive! :)

 **Guest 2:** Maybe~...

 **Jeggets4.0:** I might be able to figure something out. If it doesn't work, then maybe as allies or something like that?

 **Dreamweaver God:** Yeah, I wish the scriptwriters would have just a good 30 minutes had a look at the battle script itself.

 **Guest 3:** No not Alarielle. She's too soon.

 **Guest 4:** No Luthor ain't gonna appear here. Although I want to try something with him here in this fanfic, something along the lines of Reincarnation.

 **Willy Machine King:** Nope! They're too soon!

 **H20 Ferrum Dominus:** Also a big fat no! :)

 **Bruce USSR:** Once he gets established enough in Eostia. Besides, he's gotta find his Warhammer and the Comet hasn't crashed landed yet.

 **Evowizard25:** Yeah I say so. Also didn't he die during End Times? Also Right now, this is the regroup phase. Everyone is regrouping or adjusting themselves in this new world they're in.

 **SPARTAN-626:** They belong to your green boy. :)

 **Guest 5:** Bretonnia? When?

* * *

 _ **The conflict at Greenwich (Pt 1)**_

* * *

 _If we were to describe Malekith's state of mind 2 weeks prior to the events of today, confusion, bewilderment and lost would be the best words._

 _One moment saw him alongside sworn enemies turned allies, watching as the world was engulfed by the Warp. he witnesses the wall of nothingness consume them before it consumed him._

 _Seconds prior, he was deep in thought. His last thoughts were his life, as it played in his mind as if it were a show._

 _He found faults within many of his actions, and in turn, found himself regretting every wrong, every mistake that he had made._

 _He thought of alternatives to what he did. If he had done something differently, would that had made things better? Or worst?_

 _If he had not done things that had lead to already established events and approached them differently would he have become the Phoenix King in the end?_

 _As he thought of all of this, that wall of nothingness was mere inches from making contact with his mask._

 _But it was that exact moment, that single second, that Malekith's thoughts of self-regret and loathing turned into confusion._

 _A single moment, he swore he saw all white. But, suddenly darkness, and then he awoke to the bright sun shining in the sky above._

 _Malekith found himself lying in the midst of a forest clearing._

 _Where was he? How did he get here? Was this another trickery of the Chaos God?_

 _He did not know._

 _He slowly sat up, surprised to feel his legs functioning once again. He slowly stood up, slowly and steadily, numbness was present within his feet till he was completely standing._

 _The numbness slowly faded away from his feet. To accelerate this process Malekith had to walk around a bit until the numbness died._

 _His mind returned to its current occupation of confusion and bewilderment once his leg problem was solved._

 _Never in Malekith's life had he ever been so confused._

 _Yes, the King of the Dark Elves, has never felt so confused and lost in his entire life._

 _He sighed._

 _Alright, the first thing he should do is probably figure out where exactly is he?_

 _Judging by the looming trees all around him, it seems that he was in Athel Loren. Perhaps he had been teleported to a different part of Athel Loren?_

 _This makes the most sense to Malekith._

 _"Wait a minute…." Malekith muttered, taking in his surroundings_

 _He was roused from his thoughts by the sounds of rustling leaves. Turning towards the source, he was greeted by a familiar sight of creatures._

 _The goat-headed humanoids that had emerged from the trees snarled at Malekith._

 _Beastmen._

 _So it seems that there are a few left around Athel Loren._

 _One of the goat-beasts surged forward, axe raised up high. Once within striking distance, it swung the weapon down._

 _The attack was fast, however, Malekith was a lot faster than the beast._

 _Malekith response was beyond quick._

 _With lightning reflexes, that he never knew he possessed, he grabbed the battle-axe before it could have split his helmet in half._

 _This newfound speed wasn't the only thing that surprised him that day. It was also his newfound strength._

 _Clenching his fist, he_ punched _a gaping hole straight through the goat-beast's heart, killing it._

 _The others staggered back in shock but quickly steadied themselves. At once, they all charged towards a still astounded Malekith._

 _Malekith only snapped out of it till they were as close as kicking distance to him, but then something else happened that startled him._

 _As the beastmen swung their weapons at Malekith, without warning tendrils of shadow sprung up in front of Malekith and pierced the chests of all the abominations._

" _W-what ...what is this?" Malekith could only whisper shockingly._

 _The shadow tendrils raised the impaled beastmen high into the air before slamming them down onto the forest floor with such force that their spines cracked._

 _Malekith could only stare._

 _Yeah, he has ever been more confused in his life._

* * *

 **Current**

The burning continued.

The sacking and raping unceasing.

Men; no matter who they are or what age, whether they were soldiers, workers or the elderly, were being butchered like lambs by the Monsters they fear.

While the women; no matter the age or occupation, like prized trophies were taken or were being raped by the abominations.

It was horrifying to see yes, but to someone like Malekith, the things he had witnessed is nothing compared to what his own people had done.

It is to note, that the _Dark Elves_ of this world, that Malekith had observed, are nothing more than weak, more akin to misguided children.

These lesser Elves (He refuse to acknowledge them as Druchii or Dark Elves in general), might have been the cause of this thousand-year-long war, but that's nothing compared to the millennia year-long struggle that he had caused between High and Dark Elves.

While these weaker alternatives hide behind their stone fortresses, his people were full-fledged warriors. Trained and battle-hardened by centuries of conflict, veterans of many wars, they were a powerful force in their own right.

These _dark elves_ , these lesser elves, lead by their Queen Olga, are nothing more than a bunch of pathetic, weak, cowards.

That fact along actually is gonna make him vomit.

Hmmm, maybe he should do something about this? Possibly dethrone Olga, and set these Dark Elves straight.

As much as he prefers to be left alone now, he kinda miss being a king.

It wouldn't hurt, would it? To become King of the Dark Elves. If he was successful, maybe even be king of those High Elves that he heard are residing in the south. Even though they aren't the people that he knew and loved.

His people now...are nothing more than nourishment for She-Who-Thirsts.

His hands clenched into fists.

Out of sheer anger, Malekith sent an Orc flying into a nearby home by the strength of his fist. The sheer force of his punch created a gaping hole into the monster's chest effectively killing it.

His actions startled Amilia, who witness him sending that Orc flying as though he was nothing.

"Are you...okay?" She asked him.

"...I'm fine" Malekith responded. "Just a bad memory"

"I see"

She returned her attention back to the Goblin that she had slain. Putting a foot on its head, she pulled free her sword.

"So...where are we heading?" She asked him next. "We are treading much further away from the church"

"The church is under a protection spell. There is nothing to be worried about"

"I see…will they be alright?"

"Do not worry about them. Worry about yourself first"

"Isn't that you know, being selfish?"

"Don't know, don't care"

Amilia's glared at Malekith.

"This town, does it have a name?" Malekith asked her

"Yeah, it's called Greenwich" She answered. "This is my hometown, and it's being razed to the ground"

"Humph, no kidding. I'd say you guys did a good job "

"You are a dick, you know that. Are you always like this or something?"

Malekith's response was only a shrug. Before Amilia could think of a response, Malekith suddenly tackled her to the ground. Where she once stood was pelted with many arrows.

"T-thanks" Amilia expressed her gratitude at being saved.

"Don't thank me just yet" Malekith replied, getting up. He glanced up and saw a couple of creatures with the upper body of a man and goat legs on top of ruined roofs.

Simultaneously, they all draw their next arrows and notched them onto their bowstrings.

"Get behind me"

All at once the archers let loose their arrows. The arrows travelled through the air straight towards Malekith.

Just as the first arrow was about to pierce through Malekith's mask, a shadow tendril erupted in front of Malekith and grabbed the arrow.

Seconds after, Multiple tendrils materialised and caught the rest of the arrows.

The monsters panicked and reached for their quivers.

A slow, fruitless exertion.

With a nudge of his head, Malekith commanded the shadows to launch the arrows back at their owners.

Thus, the arrows were hurled back and all found their mark.

"Humph, what a bore" Malekith muttered.

The shadows slithered back into his shadow as he turned and started to walk away.

"That's-" Amilia attempted to say something.

"No time for comments or anything" Malekith cut her off, glancing over his shoulder. "We still need to clear out this town of invaders"

"O-oh alright then!" Amilia nodded. "Lead the way!"

"You lead the way" ay. Do you really think I know this place like the back of my hand?"

"Tch"

Both Malekith and Amilia spent the next good hour, slaying multiple warbands of beastmen and orcs across Greenwich.

No mercy was shown or given to beast or monster alike.

For the crimes that they had committed upon this frontier town of the Seven Shield Alliance, they shall pay in blood.

Both will make sure of that. For Amilia, this was for those who they had killed or violated. She will make them pay 10 times over.

As for Malekith...he was only doing this because they ruined his chance for a drink, and he only just wanted to get this over with.

He had the choice of ignoring this altogether, however, he knew that he would have run into this host anyways. Might as well slaughter them, so that they won't be trouble for him later.

...and then maybe go have a nice chat with the Dark Queen herself.

He's still contemplating on that course of action himself.

"Die!"

A cry from Malekith's right brought his attention to Amilia, who had bashed her shield into the face of an Orc before driving her sword through its heart.

As the Orc fell onto its knees, she pulled her sword free and with a swing cut its head clean from its shoulders.

"Humph, impressive" Malekith commented. "However I've seen cleaner and better executions than that"

"Humph, whatever"

It wasn't long till they both reached the town square. Greeting them there was a host of Goblins and Orcs. Behind them, on top of a wooden platform stood an Orc much greener, bigger and uglier than the rest of its kind.

A rusty crown rested upon its head, and a cloak made of bear hide rested on its shoulders. Finally, in its hand was a massive club decorated with sharp nails and jagged iron.

"Let me guess, that is their leader?" Malekith asked Amilia. She nodded.

"That's their Chieftain? Humph, how sad"

"What? You expect their leader to be tougher and dangerous-looking?"

"...Something like that yes"

"I'm starting to not like your expectation shite"

"Your problem, not mine"

The Orc Chieftain roared and raised its club at the both of them. At once, the Orcs and Goblins before it surged forward.

"Well then" Malekith began "You can express how much you don't like me after we survive this ordeal. Sound ok to you?"

"Humph, I guess" Amilia replied, sword and shield at the ready.

* * *

 **END**

 ***Breathes* SUMMON THE ELECTOR COUNTS!**

 **Sorry I just had to say that. Anyways, this FAnfic ain't dead. I took a break, then I got back in writing after constant Holidays and now College has started for me once more. So yeah, sorry for this late, late update. Just so busy with myself right now to have time to write out Chapters every month.**

 **So a few things to say after a long while… XD**

 **Firstly, a lot of you were asking who that boy with green eyes? Well, you're about to find out in the next chapter.**

 **Secondly, I'm going to be doing a Q &A in which you guys can ask me questions about this Fanfic and anything that you like to know (That is without me spoiling much to you). So yeah you can PM your question or through my Discord. Link to it is on my Profile Page. **

**Also Fun fact; Alith Anar was never confirmed killed. Says in sources that he and a lot of other elves retreated into the very depths of Athel Loren.**

 **So….. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

 **Survivors**

Sigmar

Malekith

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

 **Reincarnations**

?

?

?

?

?


	7. Q&A

_**Q &A**_

* * *

 **GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON:**

 **Wonder if we'll see any High Elves from Warhammer appear, can imagine they will have the same opinions on the Eostian counterparts who let themselves be easily weakened by a supposed goddess reincarnated. Not to mention they value little of honour in battle against powerful enemies like Chaos, along with more effective strategies and how they use powerful dragons. Can pretty much see them refusing to accept her as their goddess or see them as the same race, even consider the Dark Elves of their homeworld more worthy of the name then those who rely too much of their monster army.**

 **Will their homeland appear?**

 **So guessing its the actual beastmen, man things will be getting more harder for Olga and her forces, or even Vault to claim the continent when more deadlier and powerful forces come about**

 **Even the Dawi will be baffled to find 'children' here, especially how they see the weakling. Like to see the slayers make an appearance.**

Alright, firstly Ulthuan ain't gonna appear. The place is destroyed during the End Times and was sunk when the Vortex was undone by Teclis.

Secondly, you are going to see some High Elves: especially Teclis and Tyrion. Both are well-renowned characters, especially since they're in Age of Sigmar. Yeah, don't expect them to easily follow Celestine despite being a goddess reincarnate.

Besides they're Gods themselves and are on A different plane of badassery than anyone from Eostia.

Except the Reincarnation folks.

Reincarnation folks, have some ideas, and these ideas might surprise you folks…

Or perhaps cause some form of Heresy. XD

And yeah because Druchi and Asur are different from DE and HE of Eostia. Might as well refer to Warhammer Elves as Druchi and Asur and what not from now on. (P.s Never liked the names for Elves for Age of Sigmar. Sound cool but personally don't like it. Original is better)

Eostian Beastmen are different from Warhammer Beastmen. Yes, they're the same however they're ...well, its Kuroinu. So you know ...raping beasts, not that actually different to Warhammer Beastmen actually in that regard.

Finally, the Dawi: the Karaz-Ankor. My stunty boys. The Dawi will be making their way to Eostia soon enough. Like I said before in one of the Chapters, I'm setting up the stage in which they'll make their appearance.

If you want to know where they are. (spoiler alert) They're already in Eostia, just not close enough to Ken or Sigmar.

Also fun fact about the _Kids_. According to Kuroinu lore, they're actually the equivalent of Dwarves. Except they're kids and they're an all-female race ironically and wtf really? So we'll be seeing some _"Interesting"_ interactions with the two races.

 **Janne Rolfe Jalandoni: Will you give Sigmar his stormcasts or imperial troops? Please keep up the good work! SIGMAR SIGMAR SIGMAR SIGMAR SIGMAR SIGMAR SIGMAR! GLORY TO SIGMAR!**

Of course, Sigmar will get his Stormcast Eternals, and also be the de facto ruler and commander of the Free cities. Should I get to that part of the story yet.

 **DreamWeaverGod:**

 **I'z got a question boss...when we seeing the ladz and boiz?! I needz the WAAAGH! I wanna see sum krumpin! I wanna see some green! Coz green iz best!**

 **Now that that's out of my system, I am rather curious about a couple of things. One, are we gonna see the Fay Enchantress? I ain't much on lore cuz there's a literal crapton of em, but I do remember the Fay Enchantress reincarnating once she dies...two, they're gonna be any Lizardmen or Dawi? And lastly...IF there are any Dawi...Grombrindal or Ungrim?...I HAVE TO KNOW! I have to know...oh wait...Gotrek! The force of nature Slayer that has killed and failed to die many times! Hahahaha! Oh just imagining it gives me the shivers!**

Fay Enchantress is dead. She got sacrificed by Arkhan in order to bring Nagash back. (Yeah she can reincarnate but End Times man. End Times is a bloody mess of writing and I'm just trying to salvage who and what I can from it)

The Boyz will make their landfall to Eostia soon. Just gonna be a matter of time.

Lizardmen are still in space. Majority of Temple Cities managed to escape the destruction of Lustria because they were actually giant spaceships. Long story short surviving Lizardmen aboard them ships became empowered by the stars. Hence, in the words of Majorkill.

 _"Dinosaurs riding Dinosaurs"_

Now Dinosaurs riding Dinosaurs but from outer space.

Dawi like I said are coming very soon.

 **Guest:** **What about the Ubersreik 5?**

Honestly, I forgot about them. XD

Maybe. I'll need to have a look at their lore and stuff. See where they're at.


End file.
